Alive Again
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: What If Severus Snape And James Potter Came Back From The Dead As KIDS!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Pov:

"Harry my dad talked to me today and he told me to tell you he wants to see you as soon as possible" my beautiful wife Ginny said while making dinner. I smiled at her

"Sure Ill go after dinner" i said and got up and gave my sweet Ginny a kiss.

(Skip dinner)

I quickly gave Ginny a kiss and flooed there. When i got to the old Weasley house, it was empty and quiet.

"Hello" i said. No one answered. I sat down on the old chairs and waited.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" I heard a little kid yell.

"NO MINE!" A younger voice yelled back.

"Well i'm going to take it from both of you if you don't stop" i heard Mrs. Weasley say. what could that be i thought and was about to walk upstairs but someone stopped me

"Harry my boy" Mr. Weasley said and hugged me. I quickly hugged him and shook his hand.

"come sit" he said and sat by his signature spot. I sat down by him.

"So Mr. Weasley why did you call me here" I said.

"Oh Harry i told you a millions times call me Arthur" he said. i nodded.

"And the reason why might come in a shock to you but..." he didn't get the time to finish because two young boys ran in. They looked like they just took a bath and one was wearing dinosaur pajamas and the other was wearing footie pajamas and had a dummy (pacifier) in his mouth. They were running around the table.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Everyone flinched and the room was quite. Arthur stared at me and proceed to talk.

"Well Harry as i was saying, these two little boys...are James Potter and Severus Snape" He said. The boys looked at me and i started back at them in complete shock


	2. Chapter 2

Hahah look how stupid he looks" Severus said and giggled around his dummy.

"Don't call my son stupid Snape!" James said and went to tackle him.

"Boys knock it off" Mrs. Weasley said and broke them up.

"Harry we are asking a huge favor but we really can't be stressed where getting old and already raised are kids" started to say. But I quickly cut him off.

"How did this even happen" i asked him.

"Well the people that where by there graves said that a little portale opened up and threw the kids out." said.

"Do they remember everything and how old are they " I asked.

"Yes they do remember everything and James is four and Severus is one and a half. " He said. i nodded

"But as i was saying can you please take them in" he said. I Was quite shocked but nodded my head yes.

"Great. Boys! Come meet you new guardia" he said. the boys looked up at me Jame smiled and ran to hug me while Severus just sat there.

(Skipping To When They Floo )

We had just said are last good byes and had flooed to my house where Ginny was baking cookies.

"Hello dear" she said and turned around. She immediately saw the kids and sequeled. She has always loved kids but we couldnt have any (I know that they have kids in the books but this is my fanfiction and it's fake) She ran up to them and hugged them both

"What are your names?" She asked. James being the brave boy he was spoke up first.

"I'm James and thats Snape" he said. while pointing to himself then snape. While Sev looked down shyly. He could tell Ginny looked a little confused.

"Its a long story Ginny, But the short one is that they are who they say they are and that they came back from the dead" he said in one breath. Ginny smiled down at them and picked up Sev and grabbed James's hands and lead them to the stove.

He could tell Ginny already accepted it but would the rest of his family/friends do so as well...

(Remus and Sirius are alive)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Pov;

"Hey Harry" Ron said while holding Hermione's hand and was carrying a 4 year old Rose.

"Hi" I said. He sat down and let Hermione take Rose into the kitchen where Ginny, James and Severus where.

"You wanted to talk to me" He said.

"Yeah umm Ron I have something to tell you" I said, but before I could say anything James and Severus came running in fighting about something.

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

"Are those you kids" He asked me.

"No, but you might remember Professor Snape" I said and pointed to the one year old who was sucking his dummy and was glaring at me. Which was adorable.

"And this is my dad James Potter" I said and pointed to the four year old.

"Bloody Hell" He said again. Severus threw a book at Ron and quickly ran away.

"Severus Snape get back here" I said and ran after him.

"Hahaha Snape is getting the belt" James said. Soon the most terrifying scream came from the coat closet. I quickly ran to the closet and saw Severus he was shaking and was full blown sobbing

"sowry no bwelt, Sev be good" He said.

"Sev your not getting the belt" I said. He closed his eyes. When I went to touch him he whimpered.

"It's okay Sev I got you" I said while picking him up. I started to rock him he slowly started to calm down. And before I knew it he was asleep. When I turned to look at my family. Ron was clearly shocked, Hermione and Ginny had some tears in there eyes. But James looked most horrified. You could see in his eyes that he had guilt in them and had little tiny tears. I sighed and walked upstairs and walked to the boys room where I sat Sev in his crib and than left the door open a crack. When I walked downstairs I saw Ginny comforting James. When his eyes meet mine something switched

"I'm sorry" He said.

"What for" I asked curiously

"I'm sorry I bullied him and other things, If we are stuck like this I promise to be best big brother ever." He said. I smiled and lifted him out of Ginny's arms and gave him a hug. This was a start to a wonderful family


End file.
